Naruto of the Wood Release
by AoMythology
Summary: A high-risk gambit by Danzo leaves an infant Naruto with the legendary Wood bloodline. Watch a multi-element-wielding Naruto on the way to fulfilling his dreams. Mokuton!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A high-risk gambit by Danzo leaves an infant Naruto with the legendary Wood bloodline. Watch a multi-element-wielding Naruto on the way to fulfilling his dreams. Mokuton!Naruto

Extended Summary: A Danzo more savvy leaves an infant Naruto with the legendary Wood bloodline, and causes some other changes as well. Watch how a Naruto with multiple elements fulfills his dreams.

...SPOILERS even up to some of the latest chapters are abound from the very beginning of the story. You have been warned.

Notes

Hokage names (Family name first)

Shodai (First): Senju Hashirama, Nidaime (Second): Senju Tobirama, Sandaime (Third): Sarutobi Hiruzen, Yondaime (Fourth): Namikaze Minato

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"...age-sama."  
>"Hokage-sama."<p>

Hiruzen shot up, kunai in hand.  
>He must have nodded off.<p>

The ANBU didn't visibly react to the Hokage's jumpy, dangerous move.

"Hokage-sama. There's an emergency." Stated the ANBU evenly.

"What is it?" Hiruzen said rubbing his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto is in possibly critical condition. Foul play is suspected."

"What?" Hiruzen shot up from his seat again, and moved to the ANBU's side.

"Take me to him." He demanded. The squirrel-masked ANBU led the way.

A frantic Sarutobi arrived at the hospital, outside the room Naruto was kept in, and asked -or rather demanded- of the medic-nin who seemed in charge to describe the problem and determine its cause.

"Well, Hokage-sama, it seems that this young one was injected with something potentially lethal, and his tenant intervened." The medic-nin, Yakushi Hoshi, explained and continued before the Hokage even asked:

"I do not believe that there will be any permanent negative side effects, but young Uzumaki's chakra coils have expanded to many times what they were before."

"Who could be responsible, and what was Naruto injected with?"

"You might wish to take this conversation elsewhere, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen took the hint and played along, taking the medic to a storage room and signaling his ANBU guards to erect a soundproof barrier.

"You may speak." Hiruzen made it clear to the man that he was not being given a choice.

"It appears, sir, that the child was injected with a product of the First Hokage's genetic material-" a rare look of incredulity showed on Hiruzen's face, but he quickly squashed it. "...and now has the chance to develop the Mokuton bloodline limit."

"What are his chances of dying, Hoshi?" Asked the Hokage next.

"Slim to none Hokage-sama; the danger has passed now." Hoshi stated.

Hiruzen set his wrath aside and allowed his nature as a scholar to shine through. "How likely is it that he will fully manifest the Wood Release?"

"When the beast's chakra started leaking into his system in ample amounts, it was turned into a number of tree branches; the process is also at fault for the enlarged chakra coils.  
>I had the rest burnt, but I kept this piece of the sample." Hoshi presented his leader with a piece of tree branch, adorned with some greenery.<p>

"So, the child's chances of being able to use Mokuton are quite high."

_One and a half day ago, Root base:_

Shimura Danzo, the commander of the covert "Root" military unit, was weighing his options in a dark-covered, hidden underground area, for he was certain that something drastic had to be done in order to allow for the survival of the village; dominance was not even an option yet - Danzo was a realist, and far from a fool.

Even though he never liked the "Yellow Flash", that Namikaze boy who became the Fourth, he had to admit that his death was an enormous blow to Konoha, both in power and morale.

Add to that the fact that Sarutobi was certain to be heavily affected as well, sentimental fool that he was, by his wife's death...

What was worse, his old rival had been relaxed in his certainty that he was not going to carry the full responsibilities of the Hokage seat ever again. Danzo allowed himself a scoff - a Hokage never retires.

Thus, Konoha had a weakened military, and as Hokage, a Sarutobi who was bound to be an even weaker leader than he had been in the past, by far.

So what could Danzo do?

Any plan he made would have to be based on the new generation, at least in part, but how?

Of course... the Jinchuuriki. The Namikaze (Uzumaki, he mentally corrected himself) infant, literally born yesterday.

But could he make it his tool? And would that be enough?

No to at least one question, probably both.

If he were unable to make it his tool, then he would have to assume the Hokage position himself in the future. But as he was, he would be unable to.

Could the technique he had found in the stolen Uchiha forbidden scrolls on the Mangekyou, _Izanagi_, help him become strong enough to seize the next chance and take over Konoha?

He did possess a Mangekyou and -to an extent- Mokuton, but he would need many spare Sharingan to put into his special arm, and possibly a better Sharingan than his current one for his eye socket. Especially if he could find one with a knack for mind control...

So, he had two challenges directly in front of him: find a way to strengthen the Jinchuuriki, and find a way to get several Sharingan without being put in danger.

He would have to think on this further.

* * *

><p><em>The day of the injection, at a different Root base<em>

It took him a lot of brainstorming, but Danzo was confident that he had the best solutions that could be crafted.

His plan to get a number of Sharingan was a piece of brilliance that was as good as any plan he had made in his life, and that was saying something.

In one fell swoop, he could get all the Sharingan he wanted, and at the same time dispose of a thorn in the side of Konoha, the Uchiha clan.

Even in the absence of Uchiha Madara, the clan had remained arrogant, if not worsened, and taught its children to value the village far less than the clan.

The Uchiha were not the only clan full of arrogance (the Hyuuga and to a lesser extent, almost all of the other shinobi clans were good examples), nor the only to put themselves above the village; but the degree to which they put the interests of their clan above Konoha's was worlds beyond any other.

It was only a matter of time before they tried a coup d'etat, really; with catastrophic results to all parties involved. Better make them do so on his own terms.

So he would have them all killed, with the (unwilling) assistance of Sarutobi! It would be easy to mislead his two fellow elders, after all. And then, they would overrule Sarutobi in the matter.

If the Uchiha felt that they were being cast out, it would take months for them to consider revolting, not years and decades.

In the confusion of Sarutobi's ANBU exterminating the Uchiha clan, he would have some of his best operatives steal any Uchiha eyes they could, as well as a few full corpses if possible.

Thanks to a forbidden technique that Tsunade had invented and Danzo had managed to get his hands on, he would be able to use the genetic material from several highly skilled Uchiha to impregnate chosen women at any moment he wished; truly loyal Sharingan-using living weapons - and the process didn't even require living tissue, let alone semen.

He already had some samples, but they were of inferior Uchiha and somewhat badly preserved; besides, the more, the better. And coming Uchiha generations would be able to interbreed to a degree without full-blown incest.

That was the gist of his plan for the Uchiha and their eyes.

His plan for the Jinchuuriki, however, was one he had far less confidence in, but was the best one to use with his and Konoha's current resources.

It would be necessary, since whoever had released the Kyuubi was probably still around; and if it were a still living Uchiha Madara, who, strangely enough, was the most likely culprit, especially considering the fact that Senju Hashirama, apart from his wonderful bloodline limit, was overrated as a shinobi...

Nobody but Madara could have delayed the Fourth enough, after all. If it had really been him, then the J... Uzumaki Naruto would have to be able to partner with the Kyuubi to keep both of them nearly immune to controlling genjutsu. (Madara had been only barely capable of controlling the Kyuubi alone. If it worked with a strong host, genjutsu was out.)

The only option to make the most hostile of the Bijuu (except for Shukaku?) willing to fully support its host would be the Mokuton, since unlike the Sharingan, it soothed the forces of Nature and made them more docile, liable to obey of their own volition.

The special Uzumaki chakra, the other Bijuu-controlling ability Danzo knew of, could only restrain and/or suppress them - even if Uzumaki Naruto were female, it would be out of the question.

Thankfully, not only had he kept samples of his own of the First's genetic material from decades ago; he had managed to improve upon Orochimaru's own work with Mokuton, thanks to a prodigious medic-nin with a secret allegiance to Root, Yakushi Hoshi.

With his top-quality samples and improved methods applied to an infant scion of the Uzumaki clan, with their superior life force (comparable to the best of Senju, and the life force of his mother Kushina was probably greater than Hashirama's), let alone one carrying a creature which mixed excellently with Mokuton, should result in a procedure so successful that they would theoretically have a Wood User at least as good as the First himself.

Unless he died as a result, which was a possibility, even on an Uzumaki infant with the Kyuubi and both parents being easily Kage-level. Underperfoming was also a possibility.

This plan was quite hazardous but in the end, potentially even more rewarding than the one for the Uchiha.

He didn't really trust Sarutobi, but he at least could count on him to instill a sense of loyalty towards Konoha and the seat of Hokage in the child; his "grandfatherly" act was quite popular, however much it disgusted Danzo.

In order to not be suspected of being the one behind the Mokuton incident, he would request Sarutobi to give him the child once again until after he "found out" through "trustworthy sources" that Uzumaki Naruto had that bloodline, at which point he would ask repeatedly.

Of course, the "finding out" would not happen until his rival discovered Orochimaru's recent experiments and his being responsible for the past Mokuton fiasco, to cast most suspicions on the latter first.

It would not take long, since Orochimaru had started becoming more and more reckless in his kidnappings after being denied the Hokage position.

The only reason Danzo would ask to train the boy would be because not doing so might seem out of character to his old rival. Danzo knew full well that there was no chance he would be allowed to, and if he kidnapped the Jinchuuriki, he would put himself and Root in too great a danger...

Danzo's time alone was at its end, he had to return to the surface. If he were not a Konoha Elder, it would be easier to be absent without anyone noticing, but he could not resign until after he had concluded his machinations against the Uchiha clan.

He summoned two skilled operatives and a messenger, each one separately; Danzo put one operative in charge of the distraction team, ordered the other to administer the samples, and had the messenger insure the cooperation of Yakushi Hoshi, without any of them being aware of the others' assignments.

The child would have Mokuton before the dawn of the third day of his life.

...Back to the Uchiha clan matter. If Danzo played his cards right, he wouldn't even have to lie; that he believed an Uchiha was behind the Kyuubi attack was technically true.

With thoughts of what he would say to his fellow "esteemed elders" to make them isolate the Uchiha, he departed.

_Nearly eight years later_

The Uchiha situation was going even better than what Danzo had had as his "best case" scenario.

Never had he anticipated that they would have a Kage-level (or very nearly so) Uchiha on their side; the boy was capable of leaving his clan in such a weakened state, that his Root were certain to manage to finish the job and procure a number of bodies and eyes.

First though, Itachi would need the Mangekyou. Danzo had already copied samples of Itachi's and Uchiha Shisui's handwriting with his Sharingan, something he needed for the next stage of his updated Uchiha plan.

He would tell Itachi about the requirements of the next form of the Sharingan -though it was likely he knew already- and then force his hand by forgery, making him think that Shisui wanted to meet him alone and giving Shisui the same impression about Itachi.

His Root operative would retrieve the entire body and leave a "suicide note" that Danzo himself had written.

* * *

><p>Danzo couldn't believe it.<p>

Itachi had not only managed to _nearly_ finish the job, but survived the process.

What's more, his Root agents were missing. It was fortunate that he had had more ready to deploy and got the bodies and eyes he wanted regardless.

This smelled of foreign intervention; had Itachi gotten assistance from another village?

Danzo did not like the idea, not at all; the alternative would be that Sarutobi himself had joined in, but Danzo immediately dismissed the notion; the man had become too spineless to get his hands dirty.

Then again, there was the possibility of Madara; after all, he held a grudge against his own clan.

The latter possibility made Danzou's blood run cold.

Madara might have been in the village, cutting skilled shinobi down, and nobody had even noticed; not that the presence of foreign agents capable of sensing and capturing/exterminating some of his most stealthy and cautious Root members was a much better prospective.

The only other members or former members of Konoha capable of those things were Orochimaru and Jiraiya but had it been Orochimaru, he would have stolen a number of Sharingan and bodies himself and had it been Jiraiya, he would have taken the Root agents to Sarutobi to interrogate.

Danzo was not deluded enough to think that his operatives would be able to even commit suicide against a Sage-mode Jiraiya, nor hold out as much as the month that had passed in the hands of the skilled interrogators of Konoha, no matter the emotionlessness or seals; so since Danzo had not been hunted down, Jiraiya was not responsible.

If hostile agents of legendary skill had infiltrated the village, Danzo would have to speed up his plans for strengthening Konoha.

Perhaps he could include the remaining Uchiha heir in his plans, and turn the only truly foolish act in Itachi's career into something positive for Konoha; or at least stave off the famed Uchiha arrogance.

But first, he had to deal with the fact that the fool Sarutobi had not trained the already turned eight Uzumaki Naruto at all, one of the few things to ever frustrate Danzo considerably.

* * *

><p>Do you guys like this piece? I'm not sure whether I'll continue this, I may put it up for adoption and just beta for whomever takes it. (Note that the enlarged chakra coils are so that they aren't as pressured by the Kyuubi's chakra, so that Naruto has enough chakra control to use ninjutsu.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi massaged his temples, trying to push back the migraine.  
>"Could you repeat what he said, Kakashi?"<p>

"He clearly stated 'die, spawn of the Yellow Flash', Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered.

There was a knock in the door before either of them could say any more. Shimura Danzo soon entered.

"Sarutobi. Young Kakashi."

"Danzo. I assume this isn't a social call?" said Sarutobi calmly.

Danzo narrowed his eye. "I had warned you to train your vessel, Sarutobi. He was very lucky Kakashi was present."

"Indeed. So what would you have me do?" Was Sarutobi's answer.

"Give the boy to me to train. I have a decent knowledge of how Mokuton is utilized, as well as a master's grasp on Wind, the child's other elemental affinity."

It was now Sarutobi's turn to narrow his eyes. "The affinity testing should have remained a secret."

Danzo remained calm in the face of his old rival. "So there is a leak..." Continued Sarutobi.  
>"Nevertheless, you have the job." He finished. "You can train Naruto... on a few conditions."<p>

"Hokage-sama! I must protest!" was Kakashi's response.

"What are the conditions, Sarutobi?" Said Danzo, a bit surprised to actually be allowed to train Uzumaki Naruto, though he didn't show it.

"A full ANBU team is to have Naruto under constant surveillance. I will include Kakashi in that team."

"And I presume I am to treat the child as a Jounin instructor would an apprentice?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"If you are certain, Hokage-sama..." Said Kakashi with a sigh. "However, I will personally make sure you don't step a toe out of line." He looked at Danzo menacingly.

Sarutobi dismissed Danzo. Kakashi remained behind.

"Are you sure this is wise, Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi, worried.

"I can be certain that Danzo wants him strong, Kakashi; unlike most of Konoha." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"Do you think he is behind Naruto's Mokuton incident?"

"The possibility crossed my mind. It is too beneficial to Konoha to be Orochimaru's work, after all." Sarutobi responded, then dismissed Kakashi as well.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Hoshi-san? How come I can never have the Sharingan?"<p>

"Sasuke-kun, if the trauma of what happened was not enough for you to activate it, nothing will suffice." Hoshi did not know why Danzo-sama wanted the boy told that he could never have the Sharingan, but he would obey without question.

"What will happen to my revenge then? How will I get it without a Sharingan?" Sasuke clenched his fists enough to draw blood.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke-kun is here to see you!" The Hokage's secretary announced.<p>

"Let him pass." Was all the Hokage said.

* * *

><p>The man Sasuke was told by the Hokage might train him arrived at last; but he seemed rather eccentric; and the EYEBROWS!<p>

"YOSH! I am certain your flames of youth will burn brightly, Sasuke-kun!"

Was he really the one who could counter the Sharingan without one of his own?

* * *

><p>Sasuke took back everything he thought about Gai - no, Gai-sensei; the man was actually extremely strict when it came to training. As Gai-sensei told him when he reprimanded him, how did he expect to surpass Itachi without working really hard?<p>

Sasuke was about to give up after the first hour of training, but mention of his brother steeled his resolve.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto. I will be frank in my assessment. If you continue the way you are, you have absolutely no chance to become the Hokage; ever."<p>

Danzo silenced the obnoxiously loud protests with a raised hand and continued: "However, I am here to train you, and will do so to the best of my ability. I say this now, I will not tolerate laziness. If you slack off, I will withdraw from teaching you."

Naruto remained silent, but hope glimmered in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Both of Danzo's latest plans worked quite well: sealing off Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan and telling him he could not have it went off without a hitch, something which would keep arrogance away; the faked assassination attempt against Naruto, which not only forced Sarutobi to train him, but made him give the boy to Danzo was even better.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Second day of Naruto's training:<em>

"This is the technique you must master first, Naruto. I had Sarutobi order Tenzo to write this scroll." Spoke Danzo.

The scroll was labeled "Kakuan Nitten Suishu" (Kakuan entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands). It was a Bijuu-suppressing jutsu.

* * *

><p>"Sarutobi."<p>

Said Hokage's Shadow Clone had to suppress the growl that wanted to exit his throat. He had just finished the paperwork the original had left him, damn it! What did Danzo want?

"I came to ask permission to tell Uzumaki Naruto of his burden." Danzo cut to the chase quickly.

"Absolutely not." Now it was Danzo's turn to push down a growl.

"It is the only way to speed up his training." Danzo insisted.

'Sarutobi' raised an eyebrow. His curiosity got the better of him. He had to ask.  
>"What training would that be?"<p>

"Elemental transformation. I intend to teach him the Shadow Clone, have him establish contact with his prisoner via meditation, then have his clones attempt to learn Nature manipulation immersed in its Chakra while the original is training physically and two clones are on the sidelines ready to intervene with a Bijuu-suppressing technique."

Despite himself, 'Sarutobi' was impressed. Not enough to be swayed, mind you, but enough to give a promise. "I will allow that in about two to three years. You should hold off on the Kage Bunshin and the elemental training for now."

Danzo bowed stiffly and departed.

* * *

><p>Gai was thinking of a taijutsu style to teach his newest apprentice, Sasuke. He would definitely include some of the core moves of the Gouken (Strong Fist), but the style itself was too rigid and strength-oriented to fit Sasuke.<p>

Gai would find a style that took full advantage of Sasuke-kun's nimble body, or he would run five laps around Konoha on his hands!

...Maybe something which emphasizes precision?

* * *

><p>"Listen to me, Naruto." Danzo spoke seriously.<p>

"Yes, Danzo-sensei!"

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. Especially when in battle, emotions can lead to destruction. However, according to Konoha's philosophy, emotions can also be one's greatest strength.  
>I am not certain that I agree, however this is what I will teach you."<p>

"Understood, Danzo-sensei."

* * *

><p>"Naruto, what do you think is a ninja?"<p>

Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration. "I thought a ninja is someone who fights for his village to protect it."

"Close enough." Was Danzo's reply. "However, remember that a ninja will sometimes be called on to perform unsavory acts, which they will have to commit for the sake of the village."

Naruto was absorbing every word like a sponge.

"Now..." continued Danzo, "Tell me: what is the name of the force which killed the Second Hokage?"

"Ow man!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke's training was progressing at a very quick pace. He proved to have remarkable stamina, and showed a great aptitude for taijutsu.<p>

Gai was certain that he would have reached Jounin level in taijutsu before his graduation from the academy. He also helped Sasuke with tools, which he had extreme talent with.

On the other hand, Sasuke had somewhat of a hard time adjusting to tracking the opponent's movements via the study of their legs. Gai would recommend that Sasuke have his rival, Kakashi as his Jounin-sensei so that he could get used to fighting against the Sharingan.

Sasuke continued improving his fire techniques on his own, and increased his Chakra reserves immensely.

Gai was considering giving the boy weights, but he would wait until Sasuke was older and had built up his flexibility, which could be hampered by weights training.

* * *

><p>"Danzo-sama. I have come as you requested." Said a feminine voice, its owner bowing deeply.<p>

"Operator. You are to enter the Ninja academy of Konoha. Your code-name for this assignment will be 'Sai'. You will be placed in Umino Iruka's class, and make sure you are the top kunoichi, especially in academics."

"Understood, Danzo-sama."

"And make sure you do not display any of your bloodline limits."

* * *

><p>In case you are wondering, yes, I did just pull a female Sai. At least I killed the cliche of the Third not having thought of the Kage Bunshin to help with his paperwork, right?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own 'Naruto' or anything regarding it. Nor do I make any profit off this. Note: I am writing in a slightly different style this chapter.

* * *

><p>The village of Konohagakure. An idyllic, peaceful-<p>

"Come back here, you little brat!"

What was I saying? Oh yes the village of Konoha.

"You can't catch me you idiots!" Cue snicker. "I can outrun almost any chuunin!"

"Naruto!"

"Oh crap, it's Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, I thought you were beyond that phase. You hadn't played a prank in four years." Iruka seemed honestly puzzled by this.

"Ah, yes. You see, Iruka-sensei, I'll have to be all serious and such when I am a ninja, you know? So I played this prank as a "farewell" to my pranking career." Iruka was floored by this. Was Naruto serious?

"Naruto, is that why you didn't graduate early? To keep pranking?" Iruka was rather curious at this."

"No way Iruka-sensei. I wouldn't have stopped pranking if that was why. You know, the Old Man allowed me to have a private tutor only if I promised not to graduate early. I think he told Sasuke the same thing." Naruto was smiling when he said this.

"Alright Naruto. That's fair enough. But you'll still clean the Monument!" He turned strict at that.

"I was hoping you had forgotten that. Hehe." Naruto was grinning wryly.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, if you don't finish quickly you'll stay here until you do." Iruka was looking strict again.<p>

"So what? It's not like I have anyone who waits at home." Naruto then turned angry for having let that slip, and quickly emptied himself of all emotion.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Naruto, I'll buy you ramen if you finish early."

"Do you really mean it, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto was hopeful at this.

* * *

><p><em>Ichiraku ramen stand, the same afternoon<em>

Naruto was devouring his third ramen bowl, while Iruka was eating his only bowl at a sedate and civilized pace.

"So Naruto, do you think you can pass the test?" Naruto paused at this and grinned.

"Of course Iruka-sensei! I used to have trouble with the Bunshin no jutsu, but I quickly overcame that, thanks to my instructor!"

_Naruto made two bunshin at Danzo-sensei's prompt... and they quickly met the ground as if sick._

_"Naruto. You are overloading the technique. Use less chakra."_

_Naruto tried again, this time using as little chakra as he could. But the same occurred._

_Danzo sighed. "We will wait for next year for this, when you are allowed to use the Shadow Clone in training."_

Next year, after Naruto has been told of the Kyuubi and learned the Shadow Clone:

_"Naruto. Request chakra from your tenant."_

_Naruto got a visible red aura around him._

_"Now make ten shadow clones." Continued Danzo, his voice serious... as always._

_"Like this?" Naruto made said Kage Bunshin._

_"Yes. The task for your clones is to try the Tree Climbing I taught you... while they are sticking two leaves each on themselves using the other Chakra control exercise."_

_"Yes, Danzo-sensei." Naruto answered obediently._

_"After that, your task will be to repeat the feat on your own, with a Five Elements Seal on your gut."_

_When Naruto managed the tasks given, he tried the Clone again._

Naruto demostrated three Bunshin for Iruka's benefit. "See, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked the Bunshin over, but he couldn't find fault in the technique. Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Oi! What are you doing, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto. Show me your Bunshin again, and you will graduate." Iruka was smiling.<p>

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three perfect clones emerged.

Naruto took the forehead protector he was offered, and ran back to the classroom enthusiastically.

Iruka didn't notice, but Mizuki was practically oozing murder after the display.

* * *

><p>At last, he would leave the village that sheltered the creature which murdered his parents.<p>

That was what Mizuki was thinking when he was considering how to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

But first, Mizuki thought with narrowing eyes, he would get rid of the eyesore. Nobody liked it anyway - he'd be practically declared a hero!

* * *

><p>Naruto was watering his plant at home, when he felt a sudden shower of killing intent, and at the same moment he rolled sideways, he heard the "whoosh" a Fuuma Shuriken makes when thrown.<p>

He evaded that first attack, but a kick caught him in the ribs, launching him away. "How do you like this, monster?"

Naruto rolled with it to give himself space, then made four Shadow Clones.

Mizuki hesitated at that, and that was all Naruto needed.

He remembered a spar with Sasuke, and how he launched himself at an airborne Naruto. The "Kage Buyo" or something?

"U-zu-ma-ki... Naruto Rendan!"

Said combination had Mizuki knocked out within seconds.

Naruto set out to tell the Hokage what happened.

* * *

><p>"Run that by me again, Ibiki?"<p>

"You heard right, Hokage-sama. He actually intended to steal the Forbidden Scroll, and had a sound plan in place to achieve just that." The Hokage stayed silent for a few seconds.

"We're lucky he went for Naruto first. But to be certain, I will heighten the security of the scroll. It's a good thing that I have an ANBU team at hand, the ones that used to follow Naruto until yesterday. And seeing as Naruto proved he can defend himself more than adequately..."

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama."<p>

"What is it, Kurenai?"

"Isn't Kakashi's team a bit... stacked? I mean, with the three best students and all..."

Sarutobi nodded at this. "Yes, but it is the only way to have the Ino-Shika-Chou trio and the team you requested."

Kurenai bowed "I apologize Hokage-sama. I spoke out of turn. You are right."

Sarutobi waved her off. "No apologies needed, Kurenai."

* * *

><p>Iruka was announcing the team assignments.<p>

"...Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto was suddenly more focused after that.  
>"...Sai and Uchiha Sasuke."<p>

"What! Iruka-sensei, why does Sai, the human icecube get Sasuke-kun in her team?"

"Ino!" Suddenly Iruka's head was enormous. "Shut up!"

Iruka cleared his throat. "Team Seven, your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi." Naruto's eyes widened. His father's student would be his sensei?

Yes, Naruto knew who his father was. The Third had seen no reason to hide it from him since he thought Iwa knew already, so he told Naruto just after he told him of his burden.

But, back to the team assignments:

"Team Eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Your teacher will be Yuuhi Kurenai.  
>Team Nine is still active from last year.<br>Team Ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino grumbled at this, but didn't dare voice her protests out loud.

"Your teacher will be Sarutobi Asuma. That is all; you are to wait for your teachers now." Iruka finished.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke and Sai had been waiting for over two hours, without any of them so much as twitching while waiting.<p>

Naruto had been meditating, Sasuke brooding and Sai... simply doing nothing whatsoever.

"Team Seven?" A silver-haired man with a face mask on appeared.

"First impression: you are boring. Meet me on the roof."

Naruto closed his hands as if choking someone to death. At the same time, Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching and Sai was smiling an obviously fake smile.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me a few things about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams... You first, Blondie."<p>

'_Is this guy for real?_' "I like ramen, the Hokage and Danzo-sensei. I dislike the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook and silver-haired creeps. My dream is to be Hokage. What about you, sensei?"

'_Silver-haired creeps? Is Naruto serious? Hmmm..._' "I am Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, and dislike others. My dreams... hmm... I have lots of hobbies."

Sai's smile widened a tad. Sasuke seemed rather peeved, as did Naruto.

"You, the broody one next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like Gai-sensei and little else. I dislike a lot of things, and my dream -no- ambition is to kill a certain man, and to restore my clan."

"Smiley-girl?"

Sai's smile widened even more. "I am Sai. My hobby is drawing. I like my late brother, and dislike traitors. I have no dreams."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good. Now this is out of the way, I'll tell you: you haven't become actual genin yet. There is a test with a sixty-six percent failure rate that a Jounin gives his prospective students." The reception was underwhelming. All three genin-hopefuls didn't even move at this.

Kakashi sweatdropped.  
>"Anyway, here are the details." He dropped a scroll and left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, good morning." Said Kakashi cheerfully. But silence was his answer.<p>

"Look at these bells; these are what you have to get from me. I set the alarm clock for noon. You have to get them before then. Those who fail to get a bell get no lunch, and... did I tell you to skip breakfast? No? I knew I had forgotten something..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

'_Is this guy for real?_' Naruto thought, not for the first time.

"Anyway, as I was going to say, at least one of you will get sent back to the academy. Come at me with the intent to kill if you wish to succeed."

"Now, start!" The three prospective genin ran into the woods to hide.

Sai drew a few creatures and sent them after her teammates with a message.

'Hatake Kakashi always tests teamwork. Let us work together.'

Sasuke and Naruto followed the ink constructs to their source swiftly.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had expected that one of his students would have tried something by now. Oh!<p>

A barrage of weapons hit Kakashi, but a log quickly appeared in his place. But he was immediately peppered with more weapons and charged by ink animals.

But how? Only someone with a doujutsu should be able to follow his substitution, and as far as he knew, Sasuke would never unlock his.

* * *

><p>Earlier, with Naruto, Sai and Sasuke:<p>

"I have a plan." Said Sai, without a smile this time.

"Tell us then." Naruto.

"First I'll tell you a secret. I have the Sharingan."

Naruto looked perplexed, but that was nothing compared to Sasuke's shock.

At last, Sasuke managed to focus again. "But how? How can you have the bloodline of the Uchiha?"

"I'll tell you later. Now let me tell you my plan."

* * *

><p>Kakashi:<p>

Just as Kakashi destroyed the ink constructs, three black-clad blondes attacked him with taijutsu. He kicked high, catching one in the jaw, ducked and jabbed at a second one and elbowed the third.

Suddenly, Kakashi noticed that the bells were missing. He then saw Sasuke holding the bells.

Kakashi clapped. "Very good, but who will you give the bells to?"

"Both." Was Sasuke's answer. He then handed the bells to both his teammates.

"The answer to your test is teamwork." Said Naruto.

"Very well. You all... pass!"

* * *

><p>The mystery of Sai is starting to unfold! What other bloodlines does she have?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything regarding it.

* * *

><p>Team Seven started its duties (D-rank missions) the day after the successful bell test. Kakashi also made sure that he trained his students physically with a very taxing regimen, and that their grasp on battle tactics was improved.<p>

Kakashi emphasized on the basics and teamwork, improving his students slowly but steadily.

The genin sometimes were to fight their sensei together or even one-on-one, and thus learned fighting through experience and sound beatdowns, being pushed to their limits.

Other times, the genin were pitted against one another and sparred using taijutsu only, but still going all out.

_Ichiraku ramen stand:_

Team Seven, at the request of Naruto, came to Ichiraku's to eat. Naruto decided to take the time to know his teammates.

"Say, Sasuke." Spoke Naruto carefully. "Who was Gai-sensei, the man you mentioned when we met Kakashi-sensei? Was he the instructor the Old Man introduced you to?"

"If by "Old Man" you mean the Hokage, then yes, you are right." Answered Sasuke.

"What was Gai-sensei like?" Asked Naruto next.

"He is... the strictest taskmaster I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Yes. He is also quite eccentric, and his most distinguishing physical feature is his eyebrows. But don't mock him." Sasuke glared at Naruto slightly with this last sentence.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Naruto lifted his hands as if to fend off the glare.

"Say, Sai." Naruto said next, since Sai hadn't spoken at all.

"You said you had a brother, right?" Naruto asked, a bit tactlessly.

"That's right. We were not related by blood, but Shin was a brother to me. Until he died." Naruto winced at this.

"Sorry, I should have been more tactful." Said Naruto apologetically.

"No worries, Naruto-kun." Sai showed one of her weird smiles.

Naruto continued questioning his teammates about their lives.

Sai mentioned some of the non-classified information about how she was trained, and also said how she came to be, with a man by the name of Uzumaki Morimaru as her father and an Uchiha Jounin as her mother.

Sasuke didn't seem too happy with the information, but he didn't say anything.

Naruto wanted to ask about the man Sasuke intended to kill, but didn't dare do so.

So he asked what his dislikes and likes other than Gai-sensei were.

"My dislikes? Creepy girls." Sasuke winced theatrically. "I like most foods with tomatoes in them. What about you, Naruto? Do you only like ramen?"

"Actually, I like red bean soup as well. I dislike vegetables, though Danzo-sensei made me eat them and other such foods. He said that eating healthy foods is the basis for a strong body." Naruto made a pained grimace after he said that.

Sasuke was smirking.

"What are you smirking at, bastard!"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Why, you..."

* * *

><p>"So, what will it be today, Kakashi? Chasing Tora? Babysitting an elder's grandchildren? Or weeding?"<p>

Kakashi closed his book. "Hokage-sama, they are ready for a C-rank mission."

"Is that so? Very well." The Hokage came up with a paper. "Here is the information for this mission. It's a C-rank which involves exterminating bandits, and the genin can have their first kill. There is a possibility of the leader being a missing-nin, so do be careful."

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

><p>Team Seven met at Konoha's gate. Kakashi was only late by half an hour.<p>

They set out for Shiru-gai, the town close to which the bandits had their base. Kakashi explained that he would not interfere unless the Genin were in mortal peril.

"We're to meet with the mayor as soon as we have arrived." Stated Kakashi.

* * *

><p>The night had arrived, and team seven was scouting the bandits' camp. They were creeping around stealthily... until Naruto stepped on a fallen branch.<p>

A voice could be heard, calling the bandits to attention. Could it be... there was actually a missing-nin leading them?

"I will distract the bandits with my drawings. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you take the leader." Naruto and Sasuke hastily nodded.

A man without a headband on ran towards them with a kunai in hand.

Sasuke ran through a few handseals._ '__Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)_!'_

The fireballs went through the man. Bunshin!

The missing-nin approached from behind, and Sasuke quickly threw three shuriken, two of which were dodged and the third deflected by kunai.

Naruto quickly made three Shadow Clones and ran to engage up close, holding kunai as well.

The man tried to plunge his kunai into Naruto's heart, but was deflected by another Naruto and stabbed in the throat by a third one.

He quickly turned to mud. Tsuchi Bunshin!

Sasuke was waiting to see where the missing-nin would turn up next. Front? Back? Right? Left? Above? Below!

But it was too late. Sasuke's leg had been caught.

A rain of thrown kunai was pelted at the arms of the man, whose attention wavered for a moment.

That was all Sasuke needed, and he kicked at the arms trying to drag him underneath, while deflecting the kunai that were dangerously close to his legs with thrown kunai of his own.

The man had gotten out of the ground, and was open for Naruto to attack.

Naruto made a series of handseals, and shouted "Jubaku Satsu (Tree Binding Death)!"

The man sneered. "You think that I would fall for such a simple genjutsu?"

But, unbeknowst to him, only the tree was a genjutsu and not the branch binding him.

He was about to find this out the hard way.

Sasuke used Housenka again and managed to hit him with all fireballs, but the shuriken hidden within simply bounced off, and the fireballs scorched the enemy quite a bit, but not enough to be deadly. The man's skin changed to have the consistency of a rock, literally.

The enemy ninja screamed.

But, enduring the pain, the man stomped on the ground, and lifted a gigantic slab of earth with only his foot. '_Doton: Doryou Dango _(Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)!' He then proceeded to throw it at Sasuke, who moved extremely quickly and managed to dodge the slab of earth.

Naruto hadn't been idle however, and made a branch which impaled the enemy nin through the stomach. The enemy disappeared in smoke. '_He knows Kage Bunshin, too_?'

Suddenly, a few more slabs of earth were flying towards Naruto and Sasuke, who both proceeded to burrow underground.

The enemy nin let out a brief chuckle. '_You are in my element now, foolish brats_!'

Both Naruto and Sasuke hurried to get out of the ground, having sensed opposition in the earth just below them.

The opponents though were quick enough to catch up. They couldn't have been mere Tsuchi Bunshin. '_More Kage Bunshin_?'

Naruto used an earth element technique to make earth collapse around his opponent, successfully dispelling the Shadow Clone.

Sasuke managed to get away with sheer speed, and left a few exploding tags in his wake.

Before the clone had time to do more than look at them, they exploded.

A form which both assumed to be the actual missing-nin could be seen panting.

"You little brats! I underestimated you, especially the Yellow Flash lookalike. But now...!"

A kunai stuck him in the ribs from behind, successfully piercing his heart.

Sai appeared from behind the enemy, still holding a bloody kunai.

The three genin then heard clapping.

Kakashi was congratulating his team for their performance.

"That was Nobo Yoshida, an A-rank missing nin from Iwa."

"You have come a long way, my cute little students." Kakashi continued.

Then he killed the few bandits still fighting Sai's ink constructs.

* * *

><p>A, the Fourth Raikage, was at the end of his (not very long) patience. The paperwork was more than ever.<p>

He remembered that when he asked the Third Hokage, he smiled knowingly.

Could the Hokage have found a way to speed up his paperwork?

A wondered what it would take for old Sarutobi to give up the secret.

A suddenly drew three shuriken and threw them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Who are you? How did you get past my ANBU!" Mabui unfortunately wasn't there, it was a day off for her.

"Really A, you expect me to answer? But look at me."

A looked into the masked man's eye, and saw a red iris with three black comma marks. It was too late for A to do anything. The masked man proceeded to hide the ANBU bodies and himself.

* * *

><p>Notes: One of the mistakes I believe Kishimoto made in canon, which led to Kakashi-hating and Sasuke-hating, was that he didn't show the team bonding, nor did he describe Kakashi training them. But Naruto's growth was very rapid, he couldn't have caught up to Sasuke with only Jiraiya training him. So, I'm making sure I have at least one chapter showing those things.<br>Published on October 26th


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, as they did every time their teacher hadn't shown up.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello guys, the Hokage has a new mission for us." Kakashi didn't even bother with excuses anymore. "We're to serve as backup on a mission gone wrong. It is A-ranked now."

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi were at the gates of Konoha, ready to set out. "Off to Wave we go!" Said Kakashi, almost enthusiastically.<p>

* * *

><p>Team Seven reached the home of the bridge builder, Tazuna-san. Kakashi knocked on the door; a pretty lady soon appeared and ushered them inside.<p>

Naruto could see at the table one... two green-clad... people, a Hyuuga and...

"Sakura-chan!"

Said girl didn't seem very happy to see him, but when did Naruto ever get a clue? "Naruto. It's been a long time." Sakura grimaced.

Sakura greeted Sasuke with even less enthusiasm than she showed Naruto, but Sasuke only grunted.

Sai decided to break the ice. "Do you know this ugly girl, Naruto-kun?" Though her methods left something to be desired.

"What did you say? Shannaro!" Guess who said that.

* * *

><p>"Today is the day that Gai expects Zabuza to come back. We should be extra careful on the bridge." Those were Kakashi's instructions.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Shouldn't we leave someone behind to protect Tsunami-san and Inari?"

"Mm, good point. Just leave a couple of those Wood Clones of yours."

"Got it Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

><p>On the bridge, many of the workers were unconscious, and some were lying in pools of blood.<p>

"A... monster..."

A light mist was covering the bridge.

Kakashi was hiding - he had said, again, that he would only intervene in case the Genin were losing.

Lee, Sakura and Neji went on to fight the apprentice of Zabuza.

That left Zabuza himself to team seven. It took a lot to convince Gai to let the students fight on their own, but Kakashi managed it in the end.

"You little brats, you think you are shinobi? Shinobi are those who have stared death in the face!" Zabuza said impassively. "You made a mistake, Gai, to keep on the sidelines."

Sai was glad that Zabuza kept the mist thin enough for the Sharingan to see through; Zabuza hadn't encountered the Sharingan before.

Sasuke was the one to attack first, throwing two kunai and three shuriken. Zabuza deflected them with his sword.

Suddenly four more of Zabuza appeared next to Sasuke. He swiftly punched all of them, and they collapsed in puddles of water.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sai hadn't been idle. They charged the first Zabuza and slashed at him, each of them with a kunai in hand.

He, too, collapsed in water.

Sai looked around, and suddenly shouted and showed a direction: "Zabuza at seven o'clock!"

Naruto got in front of Zabuza, and blocked the downwards strike with two kunai.

The force of the strike, though, threw him back a couple of meters.

Zabuza suddenly twirled his zanbato around, and easily batted some projectiles courtesy of Sai and Sasuke away.

Naruto rolled with the blow and made three Wood Clones as quickly as he could.

Zabuza quickly made some hand seals, and sent a large wave of water clones, which didn't take long for team seven to destroy.

The real Zabuza was nowhere to be found. _There_!

Zabuza emerged from the water under the bridge, and started making hand seals, pronouncing them out loud. The clones were a distraction!

Naruto recognized the jutsu, Kakashi had taught it to him when he first became a genin.  
>Thanks to help from the Kyuubi, he had been able to practice it enough (with just one Kage Bunshin, it was very chakra-intensive) to reduce the hand seals needed drastically.<p>

Something necessary to keep up with Zabuza's hand seal speed.

Naruto jumped on the water, and ran through the last thirteen hand seals of Suiryuudan.

He finished at about the same time Zabuza did.

'_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)._'

The two dragons collided. They struggled with each other, but suddenly, Zabuza's dragon gave way.

Sai, Sasuke and Naruto's clones already were at Zabuza's sides, thrusting kunai at him. '_Is he made of stone?_'

An actual rock took Zabuza's place.

Naruto had to immediately stop his water dragon for fear of hitting his teammates.

Another two waves of clones attacked.

Team seven destroyed them, but not before Naruto's Wood Clones were hit with lethal blows (unlike the Shadow Clones, nothing less would suffice for Wood Clones).

Out of nowhere, three more Zabuzas emerged from the water. But how had they gotten there without being seen? Sai thought. They hadn't been anywhere near the water.

Oh! They probably started by burrowing through the earth and then passed into the water!

Sai had been the only one to jump back, thanks to her Sharingan. "Suiton: Suiro no jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)!"

Zabuza grunted in frustration, probably because he hadn't caught them all.

Sai saw the swords Zabuza's clones were holding about to fall.

She threw a few kunai as quickly and powerfully as she could, in just the right angle and at just the right moment, again thanks to the Sharingan.

The Water Prisons collapsed so that Zabuza could hit Naruto and Sasuke, but at the last moment, the swords were parried by thrown kunai.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly attacked their respective clone, but both dodged.

They were much quicker than before. Were they Mizu Kage Bunshin (Water Shadow Clones)?

Naruto tried to retreat so that he could make Shadow Clones of his own, but a third Zabuza, possibly the real one, stood in his way.

Kubikiribouchou, Zabuza's sword, descended.

Naruto didn't have enough time to dodge - he felt like his entire life was flashing through his mind. Shit shit shitshit!

* * *

><p>"So, you are my opponents?" Haku was saying. "Please turn back. I don't want to stain my hands with blood, but I will kill my heart if I must. I will help Zabuza-san at any cost."<p>

"Ha! As if!" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"That would be most cowardly and unyouthful of us!" Was Lee's firm response.

"I am a proud member of the Hyuuga branch house. I will not disgrace my clan now." Neji said stiffly.

"So be it."

A flurry of senbon was launched.

Lee evaded with sheer speed, Neji used a couple kunai to block them all with help from his Byakugan, and Sakura used a senbon of her own to deflect them.

They were very quick and fast, all of them. "I did not expect to have to use my trump card so early." Haku intoned.

"Hijutsu: Makyo Hyousho (Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)!"

Neji charged Haku with his palm at the ready, but he was too late. Haku was in some mirrors now.

Neji could see that he alternated between mirrors. _There!_

Neji threw a few shuriken.

Haku exitted his mirrors, deflected Neji's shuriken with a senbon and threw it and more at Sakura.

Sakura managed to evade most of them, but was still struck by a few.

Neji ran towards Haku as soon as he threw the shuriken, who managed to retreat into his mirrors at the last moment.

Neji studied the mirrors with patience and care, looking for a weak spot.

He must have found one, since his teammates saw him head towards a mirror.

The mirror broke.

A few seconds later it was formed once more.

Neji wasn't fazed, however. "How long can you keep reforming them? It must take a lot of chakra."

Haku frowned, but it wasn't seen because of his mask.

Haku started attacking again, taking care to be ready for Neji's projectiles, but hadn't counted on Lee attacking this time.

Haku was pelted with a "Dynamic Entry", but fortunately for him did not lose his concentration enough to shatter his mirrors.

He retreated into his mirrors once again, bruised and hurting.

"Zabuza-san!"

Suddenly, all mirrors but one shattered.

Neji couldn't believe his eyes. What a strange sight!

* * *

><p>Zabuza's zanbato hit the water.<p>

In front of him stood a Naruto covered in a red shroud.

Then the shroud sprouted a tail.

Naruto charged Zabuza.

Zabuza swung his sword again, but the tail caught it and Naruto's chakra claws pierced Zabuza's heart.

Naruto turned to the clones, and destroyed them all in a splash of water and smoke.

Naruto then remembered that clones die with their masters - the Kyuubi must be making him a more instictive fighter...

A log fell into the water in Zabuza's place.

Suddenly, a mirror appeared.

"Zabuza-san!" Uttered an iffeminate voice, and a figure exitted through the mirror.

Said figure was pierced from all sides by Sasuke and Sai's projectiles.

"Zabuza-san..." Whispered the boy dying.

A voice could be heard throughout the mist - Zabuza was probably projecting his voice, team seven didn't even bother shooting any weapons.

"You little brats! You killed my tool!" Zabuza roared. "I will kill you!"

Then suddenly a green figure latched onto him.

He was about to impale him on his sword, when some senbon aimed at his sword arm and face came at him.

He jumped away, then was about to kill Lee, but Neji hit him with his chakra over the heart.

Thus died Momochi Zabuza.

Then, after a few seconds, new figures emerged, disembarking a boat.

"So the Demon of the Mist died to some brats, eh?" Gatou was here.

Suddenly two kunai, courtesy of Sasuke, impaled him in the chest and left eye.

"Now our meal ticket is gone! We'll ransack the town to make up for it!" Was the thugs' furious reaction to what happened.

Naruto, still in his second Kyuubi form, was trying to justify killing them.

'_No matter where they go, bad things will happen. Women raped, children killed..._'

Naruto ran through one-handed hand seals for a combination jutsu.

'_Shuriken Kage Bunshin, Fuuton: Reppuushou (Shuriken Shadow Clone, Wind Release: Gale Palm_).'

Nobody survived the thick shower of Fuuma Shuriken.

* * *

><p>Tazuna was watching the Konoha ninja depart.<p>

"So, what should we call the bridge?"

"What about the Great Konoha Bridge?" Said Tsunami. "Konoha saved us all."

"Hmm... I like the ring of that."

* * *

><p>Notes: I had been looking forward to the Zabuza fight - I hope it wasn't a letdown. I skipped Inari's scenes because Neji had probably put him in his place already, and Haku didn't have any interaction with Naruto since Naruto already has changed his reason for wanting to be Hokage with the tutelage of Danzo.<p>

By the way: yes, Sakura graduated early. In my mind, it was the Ninja parents who knew about early graduation and vetoed it, and Sakura has civilian parents. In canon she didn't dare I suspect, but here Sasuke is less tolerant of fangirls, and shot her down more... persuasively. Which led to Inner Sakura surfacing earlier than canon.

Why Naruto usually doesn't shout his jutsu out loud: Danzo objected when it came to jutsu shouted out loud. A bad habit.

BTW2: In my fics, teamwork will be used almost always. Unlike most of the manga...


End file.
